kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Ingvar Bearclaw
''' '''Ingvar Bearclaw is a hero in Kingdom Rush. He is unlocked by buying the Premium Content (on Flash), by being purchased with $2.99 (on mobile) or by completing The Dark Tower (on Steam). Description A warrior from the north, he commands the might of a bear and the aid of his ancestors! Stats Statistics Skills Ancestor Call : Summons Viking Ancestors who last for 10 seconds and work like Reinforcements. (Cooldown: 15 seconds, Attack rate: 1.0 second) Bear Form : Ingvar turns into a bear, dealing more damage, gaining invincibility, regenerating 2 health points per second even while in combat and regenerating health faster, but cannot use Ancestor Call. (Cooldown: 20 seconds) *Ingvar's Bear Form attacks by slashing multiple times in a row, with a pause after 8 attacks. *Sometimes it will glitch and strike around 4-6 times without dealing damage, then reset and deal damage normally. Tips and Tricks *While in his Bear Form, Ingvar is immune to all damage and gains a small regeneration, thus it is a good way to heal him in the middle of the fray. He also makes good meat shield for ranged enemies in this state, being able to absorb the damage they deal. The player should note this when faced with Troll Champions - those enemies possess powerful, armor-piercing throwing axes. **Bear form cannot resist Instant Kill attacks from Bosses such as Sarelgaz, Moloch, J.T. and the demon form of Vez'nan. However, bosses that simply deal obscene damage like Gul'Thak are still helpless against him. **Bear form helps Ingvar deal more damage in total, but the lower damage of his slashes makes him less helpful against armored enemies. *Ingvar's Ancestors lack resistance and power, but can help the player hold more enemies at once, while some Artillery damage the group. **Barbarians offer good support to Ingvar: while he and his Ancestors fight the enemies, the Barbarians can use their axes to damage them from distance, and block them in case Ingvar is injured or killed. **When facing multiple enemies who would otherwise escape, Ancestors are extremely helpful. The Iron Challenge of Nightfang Swale is the best example of this, as many Lycans, who are powerful and fast, are present. *The player should avoid using Ingvar against enemies with significant armor because he has only physical attacks. He will level up much slower because he deals less damage to them and will generally be almost helpless against them. *Ingvar's attack rate is 1.5 seconds, which is the slowest among melee heroes, so he should not be sent to fight enemies which dodge melee attacks such as Bandits, Worgs and Demon Hounds. Related Upgrades * Spiked Armor (3 Stars) **When attacked, soldier's spiked armor return a percent of the damage received to the attacker. (10% reflection of damage, dealt as True Damage) Quotes * "Until Ragnarök!" * "Valhalla waits!" * "You won't like me when I'm angry." * "Bear with me!" * (upon death) "Yahhh!" Trivia *The name Ingvar comes from the Norse name Yngvarr, derived from the alternate name of the god Freyr, and combined with the word arr meaning Warrior. **Thus, Ingvar roughly translates to "Freyr's Warrior" or something to that effect. *Norse Berserkers were warriors able to enter an uncontrollable trance of fury and rage that gave them great strength. In regards to the translation of the old Norse words, and the writings of them in Norse legend, they wore bear pelts and would undergo shape shifting though more like shifting into the state of rage rather than an actual form change. *Ingvar can kill a goblin in one hit even at level 1. *'"Bear with me" ' ** A clever play on the phrase "bear with me," which means to hear someone out or have patience. In this case, the quote references how he turns into a bear. *'"Valhalla waits!" ' ** A reference to Valhalla (the Norse afterlife for fallen warriors) but also a line from the song Valhalla Awaits Me by Amon Amarth. *'"You won't like me when I'm angry." ' ** Said by Bruce Banner before he turns into the Hulk. *'"Until Ragnarok!"' ** Another song line, this time from In Chains Until Ragnarok by Enslaved. Ragnarok, or Ragnarök, in Norse Mythology, is the end of the worlds. Gallery '' HeroSkill_Ingvar_1.PNG|Ancestor Call HeroSkill_Ingvar_2.PNG|Bear Form Ingvar facing Veznan.gif|Ingvar facing Vez'nan '' Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes